The Power of Letting Go
by remuslives23
Summary: Summary: 'Control is never achieved when sought after directly. It is the surprising outcome of letting go' - James Arthur Ray. RL/SB slash. Read the warning.


_Written for Round Two of Speed Pr0nz over at LJ. The prompt was a delicious pic of a man tugging down his sweatpants... *drools thinking about it* I hope you enjoy!_

_Warnings: Facial, wanking, swearing._

_Disclaimer: I wish they were mine. I'm nicer to them._

* * *

The Power of Letting Go

Remus lay back on the bed, arm stretched above his head. Silk was wrapped firmly around his wrists, the ties securing him to the headboard. He let out a long, shuddering breath as a bare-chested Sirius climbed onto the bed, standing and putting a foot either side of Remus' hips.

'What do you want me to do?' Sirius murmured, staring down at Remus with an amused half-smirk on his face.

Remus licked his lips and shifted on the mattress, his cock throbbing and hard inside his jeans. The movement created the friction Remus was already desperately craving and he lifted his hips again.

'Uh uh,' Sirius scolded, putting his foot on the jutting hip bone and forcing Remus to still. He slid a hand up his own thigh and cupped the bulging front of his sweatpants. 'No cheating. Now tell me what you want me to do.'

'I want...' Remus' voice cracked with desire as he watched Sirius rub himself. He cleared his throat and tried again. 'I want you to get yourself off. I want you to...'

He flushed and closed his eyes. This had been a terrible idea; a drunken sharing of secrets and friendly goading taken too far. He couldn't do it. He couldn't tell Sirius to do _that_; he couldn't tell him how often he thought about this with both longing and dread.

Remus was _always_ the one in control, yet look at him now. Spreadeagled on the bed, restrained and helpless. A frisson of fear streaked through him, but was overwhelmed by a raw, all encompassing need. No matter how humiliating he found this, he wanted it more badly than he'd ever wanted anything.

Sharing fantasies with Sirius was a bad, bad idea.

'Remus. Tell. Me. What. You Want.'

The tone was soft, but the steel of underlying determination was unmistakable. Remus gathered his courage and opened his eyes, staring resolutely into Sirius' darkening orbs.

'I want you to come on my face. I want to come just from watching you touch yourself and feeling your come on my skin.'

Sirius' eyelids fluttered shut and his chest rose and fell rapidly. 'Fuck,' Remus heard him mutter, then Sirius' eyes opened again, pupils now so large only a thin ring of grey remained. 'Remember your safe word?'

'Yep,' Remus grunted, his chest aching as he struggled to breath.

They were _really_ going to do this.

Sirius shifted his hand from his groin to his chest, flicking his thumb over his nipple before raising the hand to his mouth. 'Like this?' he asked, licking his fingers then moving them back to his chest.

He rolled a nipple between his thumb and forefinger and inhaled deeply. Remus nodded, biting his lip as he imagined the sparks of pleasure that would be heating Sirius' blood. His nipples were so sensitive and Remus often wondered if he could make Sirius come just by touching them...

'Could you come just from that?' Remus asked in a roughened voice, and Sirius nodded, his free hand raising to tease and pinch the other nipple. Remus felt the bed spread shifting on either side of him and realised Sirius was clenching his toes as he struggled to hold onto some restraint.

'Have before,' Sirius admitted. His words were clipped and gravelly, and beads of sweat had begun to burst from his skin. 'But don't want to. Not now. Not tonight.'

'Take your pants off,' Remus said, a little tentatively. He knew Sirius was enjoying what he was doing, but he really wanted to see all of him, all of that smooth, pale skin as it flushed with desire. 'Please?'

Sirius' hands moved – almost reluctantly – lower, trailing over his ribs, his stomach, until he could hook the fingers of one hand under the elastic waist of his pants. The other splayed across his abdomen, fingers stroking the lightly-defined muscles. Remus tugged fruitlessly at his binds, wanting to be the one to touch, needing to be in control of the pace, of what happened next instead of this watching and waiting.

'You're still in control, Remus,' Sirius whispered, fingers tracing the shape of the erection tenting his pants as he read Remus' mind. '_You_ decide how this goes; you're just... pulling back a little. This is what you wanted, remember? To feel a little out of control without being out of control? To learn how to let go - just a little - and trust me to do this for us? To fulfill this fantasy for you?'

Remus nodded and tried to stop resisting, to allow this to just happen, to allow Sirius to do this for them. Sirius smiled when he saw the tension leave Remus' arms and tugged on his pants.

'Like this?' he asked again, low and rough, as he slowly dragged the waist of his pants down over his crotch.

'Yeah,' Remus breathed, watching Sirius' cock spring free of its confines as the pants slid down to Sirius' ankles. The foot on Remus' hip was removed as Sirius kicked the pants off onto the floor and Remus canted his hips, moaning as his cock rubbed against the fabric of his underwear. 'Now, touch yourself.'

Sirius' lips curled up and he wrapped a hand very deliberately around his cock, positioning each finger carefully until he held his shaft firmly in his grasp. He looked questioningly at Remus who squirmed as heat flooded his body. This was confronting – he felt powerful and powerless at the same time – but he'd never been so turned on in his life.

'One hand on your balls,' he rasped, knowing how much Sirius loved him to roll each oval testis in his fingers. 'Rub them while you... while you wank.'

'Merlin, you're going to kill me,' Sirius said hoarsely, shifting his free hand between his legs, cupping the already tight sac and groaning. 'You know me too fucking well.'

Remus swallowed hard as Sirius' hand moved in long, firm strokes up and down the engorged shaft, thumb brushing over the head with each pass.

'God,' Remus gasped out, arching his back as he felt his own dick throb almost painfully against the zipper of his jeans.

His breath was coming in shallow pants and he was shaking hard, trying to hold back the orgasm he could feel building at the base of his spine. He wanted to feel the splatter of hot, thick come on his face before he came, wanted to smell the intoxicating scent of musk and _male_, and taste the bittersweetness of the viscous fluid on his tongue. His lips parted, chin lifting in preparation. He could almost taste his own frantic need now and had shoved his mortification away, past the point of caring how desperate and unrestrained he appeared.

'Faster,' he hissed, hips rising and falling, thrusting into dead air as he tried to match the rhythm Sirius was setting. 'Harder.'

Sirius moaned and his eyes bored into Remus' as his hand picked up the pace, his smooth, controlled strokes becoming short, sharp jerks. 'I'm close,' he warned breathlessly, his face flushing the same colour as the precome-smeared head of his prick. 'Fuck, _so_ close... Remus...'

'Come whenever you want,' Remus said urgently, his fingers closing around the rails of the bed head. 'I'm ready... Fuck, I'm so ready.'

Sirius let out a cry and his hand fisted his cock so fast that it _had_ to burn, then he was choking out unintelligible babble and throwing his head back as ribbons of white burst from his cock, splashing across Remus' neck and face. Remus yelled out Sirius' name and, as the first drop of come hit his searching tongue, Remus' orgasm exploded from him, every cell in his body combusting with pleasure.

Sirius dropped to his knees, straddling Remus' dampened lap then he fell, panting for breath, across Remus' chest. He reached over their heads, fumbling one-handed for the knots in the ties as they both struggled to slow their respiration.

'Okay?' Sirius asked, raising his head to gaze down at Remus as he freed one of his hands.

Remus flexed his fingers then cupped Sirius' face with his shaking hand as the other man reached for the second restraint.

'Perfect,' he whispered, emotion making his voice break. 'It was _perfect_. Thank you.'

Sirius smiled a soft, beautiful smile and dipped his head to press a kiss to Remus' come-slicked lips.

'My pleasure,' he murmured, licking a smear of ejaculate from tip of Remus' nose as he loosened the tie and Remus' hand slipped free. 'Now, let's talk some more about _my_ fantasies.'

_fin._


End file.
